whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PalominoMule
IanWatson 03:36, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) References While I certainly appreciate all the additions you've been making to the timeline, it's important to me that all entries be as complete as possible; this means including book references whenever possible. If you're not sure about a reference (fr'ex, you're gathering the dates from an online resource), I'd like to request that you hold off adding that particular information until it can be double-checked in one of the official books. In this fashion, we'll get a legitimacy that most other WW fan sites lack. Thanks! IanWatson 14:41, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) :No problem, I understand completely. I'll go back and put the proper references down for everything I put up there. I'm sorry I didn't do it right the first time. --PalominoMule 17:31, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: Not a problem. Thanks for understanding! :) IanWatson 01:26, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) Welcome back! Haven't seen you around these parts since last March! Thanks for coming back. (: --Ian talk 15:08, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! It's nice to be back. I recalled that I still had some mess to clean up in the timeline, and...in general, there's just so much I can do here. Those W:TA pages aren't writing themselves! And where else can I write a short, geeky essay on the history of the word "Bete" in W:tA? But I'm somewhat rusty on the markup, so I apologize in advance for any formatting mistakes I make. PalominoMule 15:13, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Don't worry about that - we'll clean up after you if you make any bad mistakes. Good to see you back. -- Benjamin 15:46, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Something just occurred to me, and I'm not sure this is the place to ask this question, but...after reading the naming conventions, it would seem that tribes of Garou should be filed under the singular name - that is, Child of Gaia, Shadow Lord, so on and so forth. But the tribes are listed under the plural form in Tribe (WTA), so I assume that must be the correct path? PalominoMule 15:50, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::The same can be said for Clans, Traditions etc.; the thing is, the articles are about the group, not an individual, and the group names are proper nouns which are in plural form. So Sons of Ether, Followers of Set and Red Talons are all correct, since they are the correct titles of the groups in question. By contrast, "Tribes" would be incorrect, since there is no group called "Tribes" (though there are the Tribes of the Moon in WTF), and it's not a proper noun. -- Benjamin 15:57, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::: This is actually something that's been preying on me. The Wraith articles are, IIRC, in the singular. Fr'ex, Artificer is the Wraith guild, while Artificers is the Order of Reason Convention. I'm sure there are other examples, but that's the most glaring. We should really do something about one or both of those. --Ian talk 16:18, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::::: I think the original reasoning behind the singluar form is just because one is called an Artificer in Wraith does not make one a member of the Artificer Guild. Anyone who exhibits the circuit board patterns on their skin and can manipulate machines is an Artificer, even if they are unaware of the Guild's existance. It makes things confusing, I know. If you and the others think we need to pluralize them though, that's okay with me. :::::: And, hi! Glad to see you back, PalominoMule! ^_^ BebopKate 19:23, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::So this'd make a good topic to put on Paw Prints? I'll get on that in a little while. Errands call in the meantime. Thanks for letting me know that my confusion isn't entirely unwarranted, anyhow. :D PalominoMule 16:27, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Saw this and thought you might like to look... I notice you said you have little to no WTA fiction... I found a lot of five novels on eBay, thought you might like to take a look: eBay Australia listing. I also have an old one from around first edition I found in a secondhand bookshop, Conspicuous Consumption I think it's called, and you're welcome to it if you like; send me your address via email (I'm labcoatman at gmail dot com) and I'll post it to you. -- Benjamin 00:36, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Whoops! I'm not sure why I didn't notice this earlier. Thank you for the advice...but I've rarely had trouble finding the fiction online. The problem is convincing myself to actually go through with ordering it. I tend to have "what else could I use the money for?" second thoughts, even though pretty much all of the fiction is inexpensive. And, as luck would have it, Conspicuous Consumption is one of the two novels I actually have. Thank you for the offer, though! PalominoMule 00:36, 29 January 2007 (UTC)